dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jails of Rayconciliation
Discoveries We should probably all add whatever details we find to this Discussion here. First off you will need to learn the /gift emote to enter the location (beat the first Kwismas dungeon for it). You will also need to wear the Kwismas Hat and Cape to stand on any tiles, get them from Hairy Kwismas at 4,0. What I have discovered about the specific tiles (numbers and letters are reference to the .png posted on the wiki page): -Tile A to my knowledge requires nothing other than the hat and cape. It proclaims "Witness Cell" when you stand upon it. -Tile B appears to require an emote that I do not have "check which emotes you already know, and try again." -Tile C requires an item, I am assuming this item is the Shield you win for defeating the Kwismas Monotoball (the Stormtrumper Shield). -Tile D to my knowledge requires nothing beyond the cape and hat, it appears to have a blood splatter on it's surface. -Tiles E, F, G require an item that I know nothing about. I first assumed it was the dungeon keys but I have those on me. I had also discovered and will verify the details of the blue tiles requiring the specific range of wisdom. The orange tiles requirements of a gift seem legit too. I do not know what the series of numbered tiles are for, perhaps co-ordinates of the creatures that Troispattes hints at? So many unanswered elements. Help us figure this out! --Ekhein (talk) 05:47, December 15, 2010 (UTC) We had everyone on every tile but it was to no alas... See we had all the people and I swear we must have tried almost every possible thing to open that gate but it wouldn't open...Sometimes I wonder if this kind of stuff is truly able to be solved...but other then that I really have to ask myself "Shu, why does Ankama put us all through so much stress, with such small hints that it takes agonizingly long to figure it out?" then I remember..."Oh yeah, it's cause they like to P**s us off...". Well if anyone has anymore info just stick it on here. Sincearly: Shu-Sasori/Shirohagane 12:43, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Errors The information here is definitely incorrect we pulled a group together on Rosal after hours and hours of recruiting and after getting everyone correctly placed we couldn't get the gate to open. We faced the door, had a certain setup where we were facing each other, faced the Kwismas trees. Talked to the NPC everything we could think of but we couldn't get the gate to open following this information. Quote from Ankama Game Designer Hello, Firstly, I want to congratulate you how hard and how fast you have almost solved the puzzle, despite the intervention of malicious players. Regarding the orientation of the characters, it is not as extensive as what we've seen on some screenshots or game, we preferred to do something much more "simple ", but we take note of this research complexity of a part of the community for future puzzles. Witness box, meanwhile, is not affected by the orientation of the character. Official french dofus forum: http://forum.dofus.com/fr/index.php?s=&showtopic=408234&view=findpost&p=3593592 Stayka Entertaimant (talk) 15:22, December 18, 2010 (UTC)